follow your heart
by alec08
Summary: when Gabby and Devin ae forced to go live with Danielle and scooter. What will happen when the girls and guys are back together again for one whole year. And will Gabby and Devin just follow their hearts
1. Chapter 1

**ok someone asked me to write a story like this. I thought about it and im gonna try. If it sucks just tell me ok. Basically its about ritchie/devin and Mason/gabby also Danielle/scooter he deserves to get their girls.**

_"dad whats going on" i asked. Here we were sitting in the living room the whole family well except for Danielle because she and scooter got married. I dint go because i had to go to europe on a class trip. I wish i could of gone 5 leo rise was gonne play for their wedding._

"sweetie look you and gabby need to get out of this place, im paying for you to go live with your sister and scooter for the summer and go to a year of the school in California" my dad kept tellling me.

My dad has this sick obsession to get me and gabby to become actresses. I dont know hes crazy. And yeah about a year ago Gabbys' parents got a divorce and she came and now lives with me.

"you want me to go and live with Danielle?" i asked i mean me and her arent constantly fighting anymore but we aren't exactly close either.

"it will be a time for you to get to know eachother plus you and gabby need to grow up and realize those boys arent coming back for you live on the real world they're rockstars your just an average girl" he said. he seemed to backtrack when he saw the tears starting to form in my eyes".

"not that they never cared for you, sweetie but but you guys live thousands of milles away from them and they constantly have girls throw themselves at them. And maybe if you go there and sort things out you'll be able to get over them and be able to fall in love. I mean its not like your gonna get married to them like your sister did. She's always had the glamorous life you've always have the-" my mom was saying.

but i cut her off

"what the geeky life where i only had 1 best friend she's always beenthe popular one i get it thats what i've always liked about the guys they made me feel wanted and loved, fine me and gabby will go to California" i said as i stormed off into my room.

About an hour later gabby came into our room and said

"hey sorry i was running late me and chris were at the bleachers watching the football and cheerleaders practice" she said plopping down on the bed next to me. Chris is her boyfriend. So she's grown up i just think she'll never really be over mason.

"Gabby something serious is about to happen and it will change both our lives" i said as i saw her face go from happy and smiley to worried.

"what, is everyone ok?" she asked.

"my dad and mom are making us move to California to go live with my sister and we have to spend a whole year, 365 days up there gabs" i say letting everythng loose.

"what but im dating chris everything is going perfectly finally" she said her shoulders slumping.

"i know but my dad says we need to grow up and in a big state like California he thinks we will" i said explaning what my mom and dad told me.

"but with your sister that means Scooter, Ritchie, And Mason?"

"Yep we leave tomorrow so lets get packing" i said.

After we got done packing we went to bed because we had to get up at 4:30 my sister being the idiot she was got a plane ride for 6:00 in the morning.

* * *

_"Danielles Pov_

_"you kidnap my heart, take me with you, Kidnap my heart, make my dreams come true"_

That was my ringtone but who would be calling me and 1 in the morning. I look at the color ID. It wa my dad. Probably forgot the time change again.

"_you kidnap my heart"_

"turn that off will you" scooter my husband said.

"its my dad again, sorry" i said as i picked up my phone.

"hey Daddy" i said i was about to speak again when i heard Scooter laughing he always giggled because what kind of married Woman still calls sher dad daddy.

"hey Danielle, look i want to send Gabby and Devin up to California to you know grow up we cant afford to move up there andsince your trying to get

* * *

pregnant it would be good practice besides you and scooter both love them. They need to get out of this state"

"whoa whoa dad" i said trying to digest what he just said. Gabby and Devin living with scooter and me. I dont mind but i mean mason and ritchie are hee a lot and i thought they all agreed to get over eachother"

"dad i would love to have them but are you sure they'll be ok with it i mean i thought that they were trying to get over Ritchie and Mason. But now your trying to get them togetherthis doesent make sense" i said when i said Mason and Ritchie scooter sat up and looked at me curious.

" i know but i just have thi sfeeling that maybe if devin experiences the whole first love thing with Ritchie she'll get over him. And the same thing with gabby" he said.

"ok i hope your righti dont want my little sis and well my ttwo litle sis's to get hurt, i'll buy the tickets tomorrow"  
"thanks Danielle" my dad said before he hung up the phone.

"what going on" scooter asked.

"do you feel lke having two teenage girls live with us" i asked.

he looked at me curiously. i just shook my head and told him that ill tellhimwith all the guys tommorow.

The next day we were in the garage all the boys were sittig down and eating wings.

"guys listen up" i said and all them snapped their eyes to look at me.

"i got a call from my dad asking a proposition and i accepted".

i took a deep breath before sayin the rel news that might break two band members hearts

"devin and gabby are coming to live with me and scoter for a while" i said leting the news sink in.

"What" Ritchie got up from his chair.

"theyre coming in a week and Mason and Ritchie if they ignore you the first few weeks its because theyre afraid to get their heart broken ok"

"what do you mean" mason asked.

" you guys are rock stars other girls will throw themselves at you and your more likely to cheat on them, and if you break their heart while their here then i will rip yours out got it" i said.

"got it" Mason and Ritchie muttered.

"ok see you later" i said as i went back outside to go into the house and buy their tickets.

the boys took it pretty well.

* * *

**for those of you who dont get it Danielles pov was set a week before Devins. Ok im gonna tell you know that Mason and Gabby's realtionship is going to progress quicker than devin and Ritchie's but i can assue you theres going to be a lot of more drama between the couples. Hope you liked it. And for those who did heres a little sneek peek of whats coming up!**

"mason i've missed you to" i said as i hugged my kneesin the cold weather and looked at mason.

"im just glad your back Gabby" he said with a tender gaze at my face.  
of coarse right at the worst time i started shivering.

"hey are you cold" he said as he started to take off his jacket he put it around my shoulders.

"thanks Mason" i said i kind of backed up when he started to lean towards me .

"mason i have a have a-" i was about to say i have a boyfriend but then his lips crashed on mine and i couldnt stop him. I missed that kiss there was always a spark unlike the kisses with Chris.

"wait Chris what am i doing im cheating on chris. Only did then i realize that i was kissing him back and at the precis moment he put his arms around my waist.

Using all my force i pushed him back and ran back into the house.

"Dev" i yelled and when i got to the room curled up on a pillow and cried.

Im a horrible girlfriend. My first day in California and im already cheating on my boyfriend with a rockstar how movieish does that sound.

i put my head on the pillow when Danielle came in aand sat on the bed and said

"gabby whats wrong"

"danny i just did the most heart wrenching thing a person could do" i told her.

"whats that?" she asked.

"i kissed mason" i said. Just then i broke a sob down and started crying with her holding me on her ;ap like a 5 year old.


	2. moving in with the boys

**Gabbby pov. this is the chapter where the see the guys for the first time since they got back. Hows it going to go find out.**

* * *

"where is the flight 227" Dev asked a guy with a buz haircut. Why do they let all these people into one airport. come on i mean i can bearely breather with all these people crowding me.

"i told you before miss throught the gate" he said. Pointing forward.

"which gate" i asked because i knoe Devins about to lose her cool.

"i dont know gosh leave me alone you sassy priss" he said and ran the other way.

"oh you little-" dev was about to say when i interrupted her.

"dev look over there". I said pointing to the gate marked 28 above the sign it said flight 227 leaving now.

"come on were gonna miss the flight" i said and i started running.

we were the last people to board the plane. Once we got into our seats we started talking and kind of planning what we were gonna do about Mason and Ritchie.

We didn't know what to do the way we talked about the guys it sounded like we were still in love with them. I dont know what im gonna do about Mason.

"dev" i said softly almost a whisper.

"yeah Gabs" she said taking out her earphones.

"i think i still like Mason" i whispered not sure how she would take it.

"thats ok Gabby your gonna need to at least be friends with him. i mean your gonna be next to him all summer".

"yeah i guess, what about you and ritchie" i said

"i guess we'll see where the summer takes us" she said but i knew her face tone she was thinking that everything was gonna go bad.

About an hour later the plane landedand we were in the LAX looking for Danielle or Scooter

Luckily Danielle comes out at thet moment holding hands with scooter.

"devin, Gabby" she yelled and let go of Scooters hand to come up and her sister and me.

"hey Danielle" Devin says as soon as Danielle releases her.

"scooter get over here they'e not gonna bite" Danny yells across the airport to where Scooter was standing.{danny a nick name}

"hey devin,gabby" he said when he came over and stood next to Danny.

"hey Scooter" we both said at the same time.

"um the guys are at the house waiting for you to get there" scooter said uncomfortably knowing by the guys that meant including Ritchie and mason.

"then lets go" i said as i put on a fake smile.

We got the car packed and then we started driving unfortunatly the ride was only about like 15 minutes away.

Once me and devin got out of the car we could hear Voices coming from inside laughing and screaming.

"come on guys do you want to say hi to the guys first or go find out where your sleeping" dannny asked.

"the room first" me and dev both shouted. While Danny and Scooter just laughed.

They took us up the first flight of stairs and on the right there was two bedrooms.

"you guys can pick which room each of you want then me and danny will meet you in the garage" Scooter said as Danny and he went down the hallway and back down the stairs.

" i want the room across from my sisters room" devin said.

"ok" i agreed.

about an hour later we went down to the basement.

"oh guys there coming down, come on in Devin and Gabby" Danny called.

we went in and of coarse sitting righ in fron of us were Ritchie and Mason.

"hey" mason said.

"hey" i replied.

we all said our little exchanges.

then when Devin was talking to Danny i decided to go outside on the porc steps.

I was about to go back in when i heard the door open i turned around and i saw Mason.

"hey Mason" i said softly looking down embaressed.

"hey Gabby" he said back as he came and sat next to me.

"so gabby how have you been" he asked.

"good" i replied.

"I've missed you Gabby" he said looking me in the eye and moving closer.

"I've missed you to Mason" i said as i hugged my knees the sudden wind came through.

"I'm just glad your back" he said he said with a tender gaze at my face.

And of coarse at the worst time i started to shiver.

"hey are you cold" he said as he started to pull of his jacket and wrap it around my shoulders.

"thanks Mason" i said as i started to back away from him when he started to lean towards me.

"mason i have a , have a -" i was cut off by his lips crashing into mine.

the thing that amazed me was that there was a spark unlike the kissses with chris.

Just at that moment i realized that i was kissing him back i was cheating on chris.

Using all my force i used all my strenth to push him back and i ran back into the house.

I ran up the stairs while yelling "Dev"

No one responded.

i went into my bedroom put my head on the pillow and thought.

I havent even been in Californis for one day and im already cheating on Chris. Im a horrible girlfriend.

Just at that moment Danny came in the room and started to rub ,y back and said.

"gab whats wrong"

"danny ive donea horrible thing" i said letting a sob break loose.

"what" she asked

" i kissed mason" after that i couldnt hold it in any longer i started crying and she just held me throught that whole process.

* * *

**Mason Pov**

i cant believe i just kissed Gabby. I mean i thought she was kissing me back but then she pushed me away and ran back into the house.

I go back into the garage and luckily all the girlsare in the house.

"guys i dont know what to do, i just kissed Gabby" i said.

"no way shut up she just got here you did not just move in on her tha quickly did you.

" dude that what im confused about i mean i thought she was kissing me back but then she pushed me away and ran back into the house" i explained.

"just give her time" scooter spoke up

"yeah i guess" i said as we gathered around to start band practice.

* * *

** know its shorter than most but i got a cold so i hope you like it im not gonna have a sneek peek because i dont know whats gonna happenin the next chapter yet. I will update soon. Bye Bye**


End file.
